Captured
by tread
Summary: Sakura always loved excitement. That's why she took up this job. But this time, has she bitten off more than she could chew? SS!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sakura always loved excitement. That's why she took up this job. But this time, has she bitten off more than she could chew? SS!

I'm starting a new fic. I have a record of starting things and not finishing them. I hope this won't be another statistic.

Anyway, this is an Angst/Romance fic rated R for every reason you can think of. Not for the light hearted. If you want something fluffy, go away; or read my other fic.

I write this when I'm moody.

Also, characters names are property of CLAMP's.

**Captured**

The night skyline of the city was beautiful, ablaze with neon lights, especially during the New Years holiday. Across the harbour, the buildings shined with their lining of Christmas lights, flashing in a predictable pattern. The restless city of Hong Kong is the epiphany of modern and affluent cities.

A cold breeze came over him as he enjoyed the scenery framed by the half opened window. Despite living here for most of his life, he never got around to appreciate the view across the harbour. Perhaps, he had no excuse to... However, tonight, it might be different. No, it -will- be different - This might be the last time he'll ever get the chance.

His peaceful sightseeing was shortly ruined by the vibrating mobile in his pocket. He did not need to answer it, for he already knew what it foretold. After fingering the silent button, he took one last glance at the pretty lights and put on his ski mask to hide his identity.

www www www

The office whirled around her in great speed. Employees, desks, chairs, lights, all whirled into one great horizontal blur. But all too soon it slowed and ended, and everything was in the norm again.

Sakura glanced up to the wall clock. It was nearly 6 o'clock. Today's paper work was already completed thirty minutes ago. She wondered if her boss would mind if she went home early.

Again, she needed to find something to kill time - she spun on her swivel chair as fast as she could.

One by one, night shift employees trickled into the building. They watched in curiosity of a girl spinning around on her cubicle chair. Sakura knew what they were thinking: 'When did the department start hiring stupid interns?', some that shook their heads would say - 'Gross misuse of government property'.

"Can I get on Sakura's wild ride?"

Sakura promptly put on the brakes and found Kenchi, her idiotic co-worker standing above her.

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, ticket holders only." she replied.

Kenchi was tall and had a muscular frame. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. In fact all men in her division were well built like Kenchi. She figured it must've been a prerequisite for joining the division.

Kenchi had been working here longer than Sakura. In fact, Sakura was the youngest and least experienced in her team.

An awkward silence followed until Kenchi began again.

"Are you going home after this?"

"Yep"

Sakura knew where this was going. Kenchi had been interested in Sakura ever since she arrived. The whole office knew. Even the dense and naive Sakura knew. However, she wasn't really interested in him any more than a friend and coworker.

"You want to go out and grab some dinner?"

"Sorry, I promised Tomoyo that I'll be home for dinner" she said apologetically.

"But you said that yesterday... and the day before" he said accusingly.

"Well, uhh, it's a whole week thing."

"Oh okay, well maybe next time" disappointment was obvious in his voice.

Kenchi disappeared out the door.

Her boss, Chief Chang witness the whole thing, walked by with his coat in hand and said, "That was real cold, Sakura. I'll be sure to take note of this incident in your report."

Her face heated up in embarrassment. Sakura can never be sure if her boss is joking or not.

"See you tomorrow" her boss casually walked away.

"Bye sir" Sakura saluted.

Finally, it was past 6PM. She picked up her stuff, swiped her ID card and left for her home.

On the drive home, several police cars with sirens blazing rushed past her on the opposite lane. She made a note to ask her co-workers about this tomorrow.

Her car stopped for the red-light at the intersection. While waiting for the signal, she turned to see a large group on the side walk crowding around a TV shop window which showcased a large plasma TV screen. Whatever the TV was showing had their audience glued.

Curiosity came brewing up in Sakura as she wondered what was so interesting. Perhaps related to the police cars that rushed by earlier? In her short uneventful career, the most notable event was the bank robbery last year. She frowned as she recalled the pressure and intensity of the role she played in solving the standoff. In the reality of danger, it was otherwise a great learning experience. Luckily, in that incident, the suspects were finally apprehended and situation was resolved. No one could've hoped for a better outcome. That incident was probably the catalyst which helped further her career. Sighing, she was a little bit disappointed that she wouldn't be there for the action that will transpire tonight.

Sakura lived with her best friend Tomoyo. Since her new job, Tomoyo was always complaining about her career choice. She thought Sakura should be a supermodel. However, prancing around in underwear isn't really Sakura's idea of excitement. That's why she joined the Police Force. It was a dangerous job that she could cost her life, but the mixture of great pay and excitement suited Sakura just fine. After her latest promotion, there was even more incentive to stay.

She jumped as vibration was felt from her pocket. She took out her mobile and read the caller ID on tiny screen, which flashed "HK2488". "HK2488" was the codename for her unit. Her heartbeat quickened as she pressed the button to answer.

"Looks like Tomoyo's cooking will have to wait." Sakura said as excitement came bubbling up in her. Bringing her mobile up to her ear, she knew that whatever it was, tonight was going to be big.

www www www

"Get down on the ground!" a masked man shouted to the crowd. There were many masked men in fact, standing tall and asserting their authority. Their herd were men and women wearing suits and formal attire, cowering on the ground of a large room. They were shivering, not from the cold, but from the fear. The masked men were well equipped. They carried assault rifles with enough ammunition to wipe out each one of the hostages and probably all the police on the ground. They also wore armoured vests for their own survival.

A cowering bald man with the tag "Manager" looked up as felt a metal tube poke his head. Faced with the muzzle of the rifle, his eyes widened with fear. He thought his life was over at that moment, but instead, the words "GET UP" hit him in the face. The command was heard but his muscles refused to respond. He was frozen in place.

"Hello? I said, GET UP!" the arrogant aggressor tried again. This time accompanied a smack on the head. Slowly and shakily, he stood up. Another masked man came pressed his rifle to the manager's back.

"Don't kill me..." The manager pleaded with his hands up in the air.

"We won't if you cooperate with us" answered the leader of the pack.

"We need you to type in the password for that computer in your office."

He was led into the office, accompanied by three armed men who were ready to kill him on command. His hands and arms shook violently, causing him to repeatedly hit the wrong keys on the keyboard. One of the men decided to provide some encouragement. Taking aim at a statue decor in the office, he blasted it with his assault rifle. Upon penetration of the rain of bullets, it exploded into tiny fragments and dust.

"If you don't hurry up, this is what will happen to you and a colleague of your choice." he warned.

After more key strokes and mouse clicks, he was finally logged into the system. Wasting no time, the leader pushed aside the manager, who was still shaking uncontrollably. Two masked men then dragged him out of the office while the leader smiled greedily at the amount of available information.

"Now, Mr Manager, originally we wanted to kill you, but since you're being so cooperative, you can choose a person here for us to terminate in your place. Who is it going to be? Who's your worst enemy here?"

"What! I never agreed..." His words were cut short when cold metal was felt pressed against his neck. His mind wandered off to recall an incident where Fong, from marketing intentionally spilled hot coffee on him. They had a disagreement in meeting earlier that morning.

"CHOOSE!" The gunman, who appeared to be the leader, commanded. The manager took a glance at the helpless gathering of people - People who he worked with everyday, most of who he hired and now in grave danger. He was delivering one of their own to their doom. He spotted Fong cowering down near the edge eyes blank. No - what was he thinking? It was just over the marketing budget. Tears spilled out. He didn't know who to choose.

"I... I can't..." he spluttered.

Across the room, a masked gunman with hazel eyes watched in disgust as the situation unfolded. He pitied the manager who had been presented with this tough predicament. If this was another place and time, he wouldn't hesitate to take down the bastards.

Their amusement was timely interrupted by multiple sirens emanating from the ground followed by the opening message:

"You are surrounded. Prepare to surrender yourself!"

Upon hearing this, the gunman laughed maniacally. Without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger. A loud bang and shrieks from the crowd were heard as the remains of the manager dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Dispose of him" The leader commanded.

A subordinate approached the body and lifted it.

www www www

Police officers crowded around the body, or parts of it. Lucky no one was near it when it hit the ground or else it would've been two deaths. They took note of the blood stained tag that had the words "Manager" printed on it.

As his officers were taking studying scene, Captain Woo was staring at the large skyscraper that loomed above him – his battleground. Lighting up a pipe, he contemplated on his options. Obviously the terrorists up there were crazy. They had not made any demands or identified themselves yet. Triads, mafia, robbers, extremists - there were so many possibilities - Each required special tactics in dealing with them. Reinforcements had been called, but it will take at least 15 minutes for them to arrive.

www www www

"There is an emergency happening right now, we need you here immediately" the operator on the other line chimed.

"Yes, I understand. I'm about 15 minutes away from the station." Sakura talked on the phone.

Honk! Honk!

The traffic lights turned green. An obviously impatient driver was telling Sakura to hurry up. Sakura looked back at the Mercedes-Benz that was threatening to ram her. She resisted the urge kick whoever was in there's ass.

"Damn idiot." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Sorry what was that?" the operator asked.

"No, nothing" Sakura quickly said sweat-dropping.

"Alright, please hurry here."

Sakura closed her phone and manoeuvred her car to make a 180-turn that left a burning smell and permanent tire marks in the intersection. Onlookers looked on wide eyed.

www www www

The situation was getting more and more tense. Several TV Stations and a few international journalists were here already. Despite being barred by iron fences and police tape surrounding the building, they were relentless in their questioning. The captain wondered if now would be a good time to call in the riot squad.

"Captain! We found a note on the stapled to the dead body!" a lieutenant shouted as he ran towards him.

"You mean the one that fell down half an hour ago!"

"Yes sir"

The dumbfounded captain stared at his lieutenant, and then said "What took you idiots so long to find it?"

"It was obscured by the bloodied clothing."

He grabbed the bloody stained paper off his subordinate. Looking at the blood stained note that was threatening to tear apart, he couldn't make out anything.

"Have you studied this note?"

"No, we want you to be the first to look at it"

"I can't read anything with all the blood covering it!"

"We think washing it will break it apart even more sir"

"Then get the forensics team to use UV rays to make out the pencil marks"

"Right away sir"

The captain was still waiting for a line to the hostiles. So far, they've found all communications to be cut off. He wondered if it was possible to throw a phone up to the 47th floor where the suspects are believed to have barricaded themselves.

His hands were stained with blood from the suicide note. He quietly wondered if he should ask the terrorists for another note, but the way the first one was delivered unnerved him. He hoped that no more unnecessary deaths would occur.

Above him a helicopter whirled around the tall skyscraper trying to gather intelligence on the attackers.

zzz

"Have you got all the information?" The leader asked his associate at the desk while staring out the large window installed in this office. It was tinted so the people outside could not see them. However there was one open window at the side, its sides tainted with blood - the legacy of the person who used to inhabit this office.

"There's a lot of information here. I'm trying to get as much as possible"

"Good, be quick - more and more police are coming."

"Let them come, they got nothing on us!" a third masked man at the doorway joined in. His words were flown away as silence engulfed the room again. They were all pondering about their options.

"Damn" the man at the desk muttered.

"What? What happened" The leader was quick to jump on his subordinates cry of frustration.

"There's a second layer of security!"

"What! Are you sure?" The leader asked, raising his voice.

"Yes... that's why I told you not to kill him yet!"

"Shut up! We'll just get his secretary."

One of the masked men was ordered to bring the secretary. He glanced at the cowering crowd. Any of them could be the secretary. An idea came to him - he went to the crowd and yelled "Who is the secretary of that manager?"

Soft whimpering was all the reply he received. Looking at the crowd, he grabbed a young girl, probably an intern working in this company.

"I'll count to three. If I still have no answer. Then this girl gets it! One."

The young girl was too shocked to even beg for her life. All that was emanating from her was uneven sobs and streams of tears.

"Two."

"Three."

That was the last word she ever heard.

zzz

"Sir, the CID are here and I believe that the SWAT team is coming. I believe that Unit 2488 is also preparing."

Another policeman came up to the captain. "Sir, our monitors have detected another gun shot inside the building."

"Then we need to quickly dissolve the situation before anymore innocent people gets hurt"

"Sir, the director of the SWAT team is on here to meet you."

"Captain Wong, we are preparing to send our men into the building and use all necessary force to eliminate the threat. I suggest you move out of the way."

"Woah, hold on! I'm still in charge here, and until I get orders from higher up, I won't abandon my duty."

"Your duty is finished captain. You have failed to negotiate with the terrorists, resulting in at least one death. It's time for us to do our jobs."

The lieutenant glanced at the two superior officers, exchanging heated words. He'd imagine one day he'd be in the captain's shoes, squaring off with some trigger happy SWAT commander.

"Sir, we have the suspects on the phone!" an officer came to report.

The captain promptly left the conversation and headed to a makeshift camp that included all necessary infrastructure to handle the situation. Their foresight told them that this was going to be an extra long night. On the bright side, they'll be getting paid two times and a half.

"Hello?" Captain Wong queried.

An electronically distorted voice replied. "Captain Wong"

Surprised, the Captain replied, "How do you know my name"

"Your reputation precedes you, Captain"

The captain was not really famous. His name was very rarely mentioned on TV, but he was the head of his Police Station that policed this district.

"Rubbish, do I know you?"

"Hahaha, in due time you will."

"I demand that you release all the hostages"

"Perhaps. Perhaps I'll release them all... all through the 52nd story window. Hahaha"

The captain cringed at the thought of hundred bodies raining down at them. Knowing these criminals, this was probably not a joke.

"What do you want?"

"Tsk, tsk - you are in no position to make demands, Captain. And we already gave you our list of demands."

"We didn't receive it!"

"Oh, but you did and lying your fatal mistake captain. Should the next be Male or female?"

"What!"

"You want a new note. We'll give it to you. But we need someone to deliver it."

Captain Wong was afraid of this happening. It seems that his nightmare has just begun.

"Can't you say it over the phone?"

"No"

The suspect talking seems to be the leader of the group and the most difficult he ever encountered. The situation could quickly become a disaster for the Captain. He needed to do something quick. Covering the muzzle of the phone, he asked his lieutenant,

"Have we traced the call yet?"

"It's a mobile number, prepaid, bought a year ago, activated just yesterday. We can only tell it's used inside the building."

"Male or female? Young or old?" The other end repeated the question.

"Are they going to be alive when I get the note?" He knew it was stupid question, but the optimist in him could not resist.

The director of SWAT was observing the conversation, but he couldn't take it anymore. He went over to the Captain and snatched his phone.

"LISTEN YOU SICK BASTARD. WE'RE GOING KNOCK YOU AND YOUR COHORT'S SORRY ASS DOWN."

Then he told the operator to cut all communications as a loud bang was heard in several locations inside the building. Confusion was abound as the Captain and his team worked out what just transpired.

zzz

Tomoyo looked at the empty seat at the table that should've been occupied by her best friend. Sakura promised she would try out her new recipe for dinner. Sighing, her attention turned to the TV where a reporter frantically informed it viewers.

"We're live at the scene of this hostage situation. Currently, we know that there is at least one casualty and the police are still standing by... Wait... I just received information that there might be some activity inside the building. There were gunshots…"

The camera zoomed on the glass windows where the hostage situation is allegedly taking place. Then a sea of static was seen.

"It seems we are having problems with that satellite feed. For the viewers who are just joining us - Approximately six this evening, the central tower was invaded by terrorists taking hundreds of office workers who were just leaving the building as hostages. Their identity is currently unknown and so far, they have not made any demands. We have no information on the welfare of the hostages, but we'll report it as soon as we have that information. If you know anyone working in that building that has not returned home, please phone the police on two nine three..."

Tomoyo turned off the TV and prodded slowly to the window. Staring at night sky she whispered...

"Sakura..."

zzz

A loud explosion was seen and heard the 52nd floor. As glass and dirt rained down on the scattering officers, Captain Wong shook his head as he looked on from a safe distance. He had predicted this would happen. The SWAT team has blindly gone in and stirred up the hornet's nest. God knows how many casualties have incurred.

A short distance from the Captain was the director of SWAT, frantically assessing the now deteriorating situation. The SWAT team had been deployed at the 52nd floor but instead of finding suspects and hostages, they found themselves in the middle of a quagmire of explosive devices. They have inadequately collected information and turned the operation into a bloodbath.

"Salvage what you can and pull out!" The director ordered, finally had enough of the ensuing carnage.

The captain observed this, secretly satisfied that the arrogant director taught a valuable lesson in dealing with terrorists.

The SWAT teams suffered substantial injuries seen as various members escaped the building.

"Sir, the terrorists are on the line again."

The captain wasted no time in grabbing the phone off the operator.

"Hello?"

"Captain Wong, I'm sure you're very happy that your command of the situation has been temporarily resumed..."

"I won't be happy until you surrender"

"Steely words. But because of that little stunt of the police, I'll have to punish you."

"What are your demands? The sooner you tell us the sooner this can all be over."

zzz

She always thought the helmet was a bit tight on the head, but she was told that it saved lives. The rest of her gear was a good fit, allowing optimal mobility. This was the first major operation that she will be participating in since she joined the unit. It was imperative that she performed her best.

The handful of people dressed similarly to Sakura crowded around a desk. The boss, Chief Chang showed the plans of their mission.

"Our main objective is to take out the leader of the terrorists. We are to scram after the operation is completed. Specialist Nakaru will be equipped with a RF device designed to track down the mobile which the leader is using to make calls."

"Now, our good friends at the SWAT have determined that they are not in the 52nd floor. Therefore, we have to assume that they are in the adjacent floors. Specialist Nakaru will use the RF device to home in on the location."

The chief was always thorough in his briefing. He made sure that every team member knows their task top to bottom. Their team is formed by elites of the police force, equipped and trained to perform in impossible situations. They handle the jobs that SWAT thinks is too hot.

"We'll be crawling through these ventilation pipes" The Chief pointed at lines mark in blue on the schematic"

"Kenchi, I want you to take down our man"

"Sakura, I want you to provide support for him"

"Yes sir" They both said in unison.

The briefing lasted ten minutes with each manoeuvre impeccably choreographed.

zzz

"Hahahahaha! Look at those rats, think they're soo good - They haven't seen anything yet" The leader of the group laughed maniacally.

"Boss, we've got what we wanted, let's get out of here."

"Not until I fuck with these so called 'Police' more!"

The subordinated gritted his teeth. The stunt with the SWAT team was really risky. If this drags on and the military gets involved, then they will really screwed.

Following their fearless leader, the terrorists arrived at the hall where the hostages were squatting.

"Now, who's next?"

zzz

Authorization from the Police Commissioner had arrived. The team was to be deployed immediately. Their high stake mission was to eliminate a threat, speculated to be a notorious crime boss.

The team were sent via helicopter to the roof top of the skyscraper. Their gear made every step a heavy thud. One by one they made their into separate air vents. The vents were wide enough to support the largest of the team, so it was definitely no problem for Sakura, who fluidly slid down her designated vent. Adrenalin was flowing in her veins as she continually played out her part of the objective in her head. She decided that this was her big debut. Her whole career could depend on the success of this mission.

There were three teams of three that went in. She was in the red team, whose primary objective was to take out the leader. The blue team was to gather reconnaissance. The green was to provide distraction, for the red team to carry out their goal.

They proceeded to crawl through sections and sections of vents. They were dark and cramped. The Red team was led by Kenchi, followed by Nakaru, then Sakura.

They went through corner to corner and dropping down to the next floors when necessary. The process of sneaking up on their target demanded patience. As they were closing on the suspect floors, Nakaru began scanning for the signals.

Sakura, despite trained to take down the most evil criminals, had a slight problem with the dark and ghosts. She was on high alert while crawling through the ventilation, with only a torch with a narrow beam to guide her way. Careful not to fall too far behind, she was afraid that, she might find that her team might disappear if she ever lost sight of them around a corner. This will not be a good place to get lost, she reminded herself. Sometimes, she would hear creaking or feel a strange gust of wind.

"We getting closer, I think it's just on the next floor down," Nakaru suddenly interrupted.

"Attention all teams, we believe suspects are on floor 53," Kenchi said through the radio.

The alarmed Sakura was following her team around a T section, when suddenly she felt something crawl over her gloves. She then felt it a second time. She unclipped her torch from her rifle to light up her hand. The narrow beam of light showed nothing peculiar. Sighing in relief, she thought it must just be her imagination. Just when she was about to re-clip her torch, she felt it again. A mix of fear and curiosity told her to look again. The torch emitted narrow beam caught sight of a cockroach.

"Hoeee" Sakura gave short controlled yelp.

"You alright back there?" Nakaru looked back, shining her torch.

"What is that!" Nakaru said.

It was time for Kenchi's turn to look behind. Shining his to torch, he revealed a swarm of cockroaches.

"Looks like they have a bigger problem than terrorists!" Kenchi observed.

"Uhh, should we get rid of them" Nakaru asked?

"Well, are we the pest control company?" Kenchi countered

"Eeep" Sakura said as another bug crawl over her arm

"Come on guys, less talking, more moving... away from the bugs" Sakura encouraged.

Quickly they exited the section, hoping that their encounter with the lair would be the worse of their journey.

The floor plans of these few levels were almost identical, much to the team's relief. After much tracing, they finally located the vent of the location which had a very strong signal.

Peering though the vent grill, Kenchi could see that their target was in clear sight. He was holding a mobile phone, while other suspects looked on in annoyance.

"Moon - Is it our target?" Kenchi asked Nakaru, using her call sign.

Behind him Nakuru said "Yeah looks like it"

"Let's quietly get down there" Sakura chimed in.

"Negative, there's no need - I have a clear shot!"

"But orders are..."

"Screw the orders... let's do it now, before he moves"

Taking out his revolver, Kenchi promptly screwed on the silencer. This was going to be really easy, he thought. Taking aim at the head of the leader, he slowly lowered the hammer and pressed on the trigger.

A sharp, but quiet squeal emitted from the muzzle as the bullet warped towards its target. Milliseconds later, a loud crash was heard – the sound of breaking glass.

"Shit" he swore - the image he saw was a reflection.

Pressing on his radio, he called "Blue team, we need our distraction NOW"

The suspects were startled as the glass mirror behind them came crashing down. The leader dumped the phone, immediately armed himself and hid behind an office desk.

"Looks like they're back... I wouldn't have thought they had guts." The leader looked pleased. He had a fetish for carnage.

His companions just gave a hmmpf for reply.

Then they heard gun fire from the other rooms. Several suspects dashed out of the room, leaving only one accompanying the leader.

"Looks like they are more prepared this time. Hahaha. The greater the challenge the more fun!"

The room was large, as it was an office which held many cubicles. Across the other side of the room, three people dressed and armed heavily, were also hiding behind a desk.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Blossom, you sneak to the left and cover me while I get closer. Moon, you go to stay here and guard our escape route."

Sakura diligently told what she should do. Her confidence was already waning but she wouldn't allow it to interfere with her job.

There was silence throughout the room as both sides waited for the other to make a move.

Suddenly, an object was thrown. It bounced off a table into a cubicle next to the one Sakura was hiding from. Experience told Sakura's reflex that this was probably an explosive, as she dived away in the opposite direction.

Immense pain befell Sakura's thigh as the shrapnel from the grenade exploded. She managed to suppress her yelp, as not to give away her position. Even though she was injured, she crawled closer to where the suspects were last seen.

Soon, she saw Kenchi from a far, enough to provide some cover fire.

Kenchi was daring in his adventure, cubicle to cubicle. He had pretty good idea of the area which they could be hiding from the image of the mirror. He had caught glimpse of Sakura, half lying on the ground, but in correct position, flanking him while he searched.

Moving from row after row of partitions, the procedure became methodical. As he proceeded to another seemingly empty cubicle, he gave yelp as his gun flew from his grip. Before he realized, the enemy had bested him.

"I liked your little game, but unfortunately, you lose." The leader cockily said as he revealed himself.

"Damn it".

Cubicles away on the same corridor, amber eyes watched as a slim figure aim her rifle at the leader, she was hesitant yet unyielding. She eyed through the scope and without a further though, took a clean shot at the leader. The bullet went right through the head. Blood and tissue splattered all over the wall behind as a lifeless body dropped to the ground. Still observing, the shadowy figure swiftly snuck to his prey.

Yes we did it, Kenchi thought.

"Target eliminated, let's get out of here." Kenchi signalled through the radio.

"Acknowledged", the other teams replied. As he ran towards the extraction point, he wondered where the other suspects went.

Nakaru and Kenchi were standing at the vent waiting for Sakura to appear.

"Blossom, where's your location?" Kenchi cried in frustration through the radio. There was no response.

Footsteps were heard racing to the room. Time was running out and there was no Sakura in sight.

"I'm going to find her" Kenchi started walking away, but he was only to be stopped by Nakaru.

"We don't have time. The others are coming. Maybe she found another exit out."

Biting his lip, he hoped Nakaru was right. As Nakaru jumped up to the vent corridor, he followed reluctantly. Quietly closing the vent grill, they sped off without a trace.

Sakura just killed what must be the biggest crime boss in Hong Kong, she was supposed to be ecstatic at how good this would look on her record, but she wasn't. She felt scared and uncertain. Her injured thigh was causing immense amounts of pain. As she heard Kenchi's signal and started to get up from her kneeling position, surprise struck her as a hand covered her mouth and her legs stacked down upon by another.

"Blossom, where's your location?" her radio chimed.

"Don't answer"

She tried struggling but her form was already weakened by her injury. She felt an arm brush against her body as her aggressor tried to hold her still. As his arm brushed against her chest, a quiet gasp was involuntarily emitted by the aggressor.

A blush rose from Sakura's cheeks.

"Stop moving" She heard her aggressor whisper. Not willing to surrender so easily, she continued to struggle, her hands fighting off the aggressor's. She was about to open her mouth and bite the fingers which were covering her mouth when she felt cold metal pressed against her neck.

"I'm warning you. Do you want to die? Especially so young?"

Fear rose from inside Sakura, as her heart pound rapidly. She was now a hostage and possibly a valuable source of information as well. Her injury was bad, but this was a thousand times worse. It was a risky operation, but she never thought she would be the one to take out the leader. She never thought she would be captured. She wondered if she'll die tonight or may have to endure far worse.

eeeeeeeeee

What a long chapter! I hope I didn't leave any glaring mistakes. It'll be interesting to see how many people like this fic considering there's zero romance (at the moment). I wonder what will happen to poor Sakura... /me looks at rating and shrugs. If you want something to happen, review! If not, that's the ending :)

6/3/2K5

Updated 20/6/2006


	2. Chapter 2

A funny thing about writing my fiction is that sometimes I forget what happened. Since I write intermittently, I sometimes add stuff which doesn't really register in my head. Weird.

**Danger**

Unit 2488 had a spotless track record. They have succeeded in every mission ever authorized. Part of their success is the secrecy and the quality of personnel which the team employs. However, a dark cloud hovers over the legality of their operations, which also contributes to their success. The unit has had very few, if at all, casualties due to the leadership and the amount of planning which goes into each mission.

However, there's always a first time for everything. The Unit, as of December tonight, had their first member captured or killed by an unknown enemy. The whole team stayed silent as Chief Chang debriefed the team, as they each thought about the implications of the latest developments.

"Sakura has not reported back; contact through radio has yielded no response. We can only presume that she is either killed, or worse, captured by the enemy."

"We are now trying to make contact with the suspects, but so far, there is no response. We hope that our mission has helped the situation by putting lowering enemy morale and collapsing their command structure."

"Sir, let's launch a rescue mission to save Sakura"

"Kenchi, we don't even know if Sakura is alive or not."

"What! So you are willing to bet on Sakura's life that she's dead?" Kenchi was getting aggravated.

"This isn't a movie Kenchi! This isn't "Saving Private Ryan". This is real life. In real life we follow procedures. We will not risk the safety of the team to just to get... a rookie" as much as the chief hated to say it, it was the truth. Forceful as they were, they cannot mount a daring rescue operation.

"Sir! I'm sure everyone here is willing to risk their lives to save Sakura, because Sakura would do the same for us!" Kenchi liked to play hero, but this time, it was more than that. He can't

"Kenchi, you are relieved from duty as of now - go home"

"Fuck you too" Kenji said bitterly and quietly walked away sulking.

Chief Chang now had to contemplate the next course of action. Nothing can be done until contact is re-established with the enemy.

vvvv vvvv vvvv

Sakura opened her eyes, her memory as hazy as the lighting in the room. A figure was studying her.

"Tomoyo-chan..?"

"It's not Tomoyo, sweetheart, it's your worst nightmare!" the words were followed laughter in the background.

Her senses were immediately fired up, This doesn't smell like her room - in fact she wasn't even sleeping on her bed. Memories of her previous moments re-entered into her. She was hit by a grenade, her thigh was hit by the shrapnel and it hurt like hell - then she was captured and she passed out.

Now, she found herself tied up to a pillar, she couldn't move her arms or legs. She scanned the room and saw around five dark figures. Looks like she was still in the office where they came in. He saw a figure lying in a pool of blood. Was it one of us? No, it was the leader she took out. She was glad that everyone seems to have escaped safely.

On any other day, she would enjoy the great advantage she had now. She could observe the criminals and report back to the HQ on their every move. Only a slight problem there - she was tied up and injured. Sakura sighed.

One of the figures walked towards her and ripped off her head gear. She didn't realise she still had it on her.

"Now let's see what your face looks like."

"Oooohhh" Her small audience leered.

"What's a pretty face doing dressed in a rag."

"Tomoyo-chan.." Another one mocked in a fake girly voice.

Sakura's face turned beet red in mixture of embarrassment and anger. How dare they mock her!

Sakura looked away. Fear instilling in her. Countless questions ran through her mind - What are they going to do with her? Is help on the way? Are they going to beat her up? Worse, _rape_ her? Suddenly she didn't feel so invincible anymore. She wanted to cry, but knew she had to keep a strong face. Crying will suggest weakness and then the aggressor would've won.

Sakura cringed as she noticed that the one of the men were showing too much interest at her breasts.

"I wonder if they feel as good as they look?" He reached for a grab. Sakura struggled against the rope tying her down, but it didn't bulge.

"Don't fight it sweetheart..."

Sakura thought this was it. She was going to be defiled by these filthy bastards. Her first time...

"Enough!" the loud commanding words echoed through out the room.

Sakura noticed that the source of the voice had just entered the room. He seemed to have authority over the others. Yes! She rejoiced. She was saved, for now.

"Get your hands off her. We can't be wasting time frolicking around." She now recognised that voice - He was the one who caught her.

"All she's good for is information. If you want a fuck, go to a brothel."

Sakura couldn't help but feel somewhat insulted - Is he saying that she's ugly and even lower than a whore? However, she was grateful that that the sex-starved crowd now has a leash put on them.

"Whatever _Little_ Wolf" The guys were obviously angry and disappointed for him ruining their fun. They exited the room.

She studied the guy who was staring directly at her. She felt he was different. She wanted him to be different. In a place where everyone is evil, she hoped for some lesser evil.

Syaoran studied the girl tied up to the partition wall. Now that her mask was off, he noticed that she was very young, especially to be in an elite squad in the police force. He really felt sorry for her, even more so because he knew her fate. She shouldn't fighting criminals and saving lives, she should be shopping around busy malls with her friends, or getting singing contracts from music producers, churning out stupid pop songs, just because she looks pretty.

He hated to admit it, but he found her mildly attractive. Though, he knew that after tonight, she will just be a fragment of memory, perhaps a light one amongst the dark memories. This was his job - To be cold and heartless.

After a few moments a silence, Sakura asked "What do you want with me?"

"I ask the questions here." Sakura stayed silent.

"What's your name" Syaoran began asking?

"I'm not telling" Syaoran was amazed that she defiantly brushed the question off - just like that.

"You're not in a position to do that." After a brief paused, he spoke again,

"I'll tell you what, if you be a good little girl, after you answer all my questions. I let you go off to mommy"

Sakura gritted her teeth "I'm NOT a little girl. And Har Har - As if you're going to let me walk that easily."

She wasn't born yesterday.

Syaoran found her quite cute when she's angry, which made him feel a little guilty for lying. But he needed to show her who's boss. Obviously she was getting too comfortable. Syaoran tried to become more intimidating. His face was now centimetres away from her, studying her every expression.

"It looks like you copped quite an injury there. You could die if it's not taken care of quickly." He stressed on the word _die_.

"It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt." Sakura feigned. The truth however was at the opposite of the spectrum. Her leg was hurting a lot. But she was gradually getting use to the pain in the last few minutes.

"Really." Syaoran was bemused.

Sakura flinched as she felt his hand grip on her thighs. So much for saving her from the dirty mob, she thought - he just wanted her for himself! His hands roamed to the spot of the injury and gradually applied more and more force.

Sakura felt the pain increase exponentially.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" Sakura managed to utter between sharp pains. Her brows etched to reflect it.

"So it's really just nothing?"

He was challenging her.

"Y.. Yes" Sakura managed a reply between the intense pain.

"How about now?" Syaoran was now squeezing hard on the cut, so hard that blood was oozing out. You could feel the pain just by looking at it.

"No.. Nothing" she squealed although her actions betrayed her as she squirmed against the intense burning sensation.

Syaoran had to give it to this girl. She was strong. It was no wonder they let her on this job.

Uncontrollable tears were building up in her eyes. Her breathing was now erratic. Unintelligible noises were coming from her as she tried suppressing her moans of pain.

"Maybe I should kick it then a few times. Just to make sure it doesn't?" he suggested, upping the tempo.

"No! No don't... It hurts!" Sakura immediate conceded. She could'net take anymore. Tears were now slowly streaming down her face.

Syaoran smiled. So there is a limit to her, he thought. He immediately restarted his interrogation.

"What's your name?"

"Sa... Sakura..." She said panting.

Satisfied, Syaoran released his grip on her thigh.

"What's your full name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto"

"What is the team you're part of?"

Sakura thought for a moment. The existence of their Unit is a closely guarded secret. She was told that under no circumstances, that is, including being tied up to a pole and interrogated by a egotistic outlawed maniac, should she reveal the team. So she lied.

"SWAT Gamma team" She lied. Seeing him digest the information Sakura thought to gather some information of her own.

"Are you going to kill me after you are finished with the questions?" Sakura asked with a melancholy expression on her face.

Syaoran ignored the question and pressed on with his questioning.

"What was your mission?"

How dare he ignore her! Sakura thought.

"I'm not going to answer until you answer mine." She replied.

Syaoran found this girl to be unbelievable. He thought he had already scared her into submission. Apparently not.

"You're not in a position to make demands."

"You're going to kill me anyway, so I'm not going to tell you anything." Her voice was rasp and strained, but it had determination. Syaoran had to give her that. Feeling she was on a row, Sakura continued

"Do you enjoy torturing innocent defenceless people, you sick bastard? Why don't you untie me and we'll see who is in position to make demands."

Syaoran was angry now. He took out his handgun and pressed it against Sakura's wound.

"I dare you to say it again, bitch."

Nothing but quiet sobs came from Sakura.

Agitated, Syaoran took aim at a nearby wall and fired several rounds on it. Each shot made Sakura flinch as she squeezed her eyes shut. The without another word, Syaoran abruptly exited the room leaving behind a confused and mopping Sakura.

The guy obviously has issues, Sakura thought.

vvvv vvvv vvvv

Storming out the door, Syaoran motioned two subordinates to guard the door. He was frustrated. The moronic leader had just killed himself and now, being the next in line, he was left in charge. Their former glorious leader had dug the gang into a big hole and now Syaoran is left with this thankless task of fixing it.

Their primary goal had been achieved and Syaoran didn't want to cause anymore deaths than absolutely necessary. He needed a way to get out of this mess.

"Get me the Captain" Syaoran commanded.

"Yes sir" The masked man near the phone complied.

Moments later, Syaoran had a phone in his hand.

"Listen Captain Wong. You have killed our group leader, so I'm now in charge."

"Who are you?" Wong asked in an alarming voice.

"I'm Wolf."

"Well, Mr Wolf, you should know that it's time you surrendered."

Why do they even bother, Syaoran thought shaking his head?

"Captain Wong, you seem to be forgetting that I have hostages here. In fact, you have just delivered me a new one with your last raid. She's quite a catch I might add."

"What! Who are you talking about?"

"Her name is Sakura, I believe."

The line was quiet as Syaoran heard the Captain mutter to his team.

"How do we know you haven't killed her? Let me talk to her!"

"Here are our demands. I want a private jet, fully fuelled at the airport, a helicopter that will take us to said airport. I also want five million US dollars in unmarked bills. I will call again in 30 minutes and I expect a helicopter waiting on the roof."

"Thirty minutes is too little, we can't-"

"Every five minutes we don't see the chopper, we will kill one hostage starting from _Sakura_"

And the line went dead for Inspector Wong. He cringed at the way he called Sakura. He knew Sakura even before she had been promoted to the special unit. She was a good officer at his precinct, universally liked, not only by the men, but everyone. He would hate to see what the captors had done to Sakura, if she was still alive. His reputation will surely suffer among he colleagues if he allowed Sakura to die.

He notified Chief Chang of the news, to which other team members were cautiously delighted at the news of Sakura's survival. However, the Captain also took the opportunity to rant about the unit's misgivings.

"How can you let Sakura on a dangerous and reckless mission like that? Sure, you eliminated the leader, but only to be replaced by another psycho. I'm telling you, there's no short supply of psychos up there."

"Captain, you of all people should know that it was Sakura who signed up to this, and she knew of the consequences. I'm just as frustrated at this situation as you are but I don't let it affect my job."

"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Then don't tell me how to do mine."

Defeated in his war of words with the Chief, Captain Wong turned walked away. Deep down he knew Chief was right.

vvvv vvvv vvvv

Sakura studied her surroundings. She could briefly hear shouting outside the room. She pondered about what her next move should be. Her thigh was still bleeding. She didn't know long she could last before blacking out again. She needed to at least bandage the wound quick. Knowing her captors, she wouldn't bet that they'll help her do it.

Her hands were tied behind her back with duct tape. The captors did a decent job. She had a knife on her side pocket. If she could reach for it, she might have a chance to cut herself loose. She recalled a brief training session, when she was a cadet that involved freeing herself from being tied up. She failed. Now years later, she now had to do the exact same thing, except this time was much harder and for real.

She wriggled and wriggled, trying to get her position correct to reach her pocket. Her thigh was constantly reminding her that too much movement bad. A couple of occasions she managed to touch it. Now, only if she could get the knife...

"Want me to get that for you?"

Sakura nearly had a heart attack when his voice broke the calm silence in the room. How long has he been here?

Syaoran reached to grab the knife from her pocket.

"Looks like you got more weapons hidden around you. Maybe a strip search is in order?"

Sakura face was now bright red, although the limited lighting meant it went unnoticed. He was mocking her again. Despite the compromising position, she won't let him win this conversation.

"I know your kind of criminal" she said.

"Probably, neglected at birth, abused as a child. You were teased at school, probably because of your hideous face!"

Hearing no reply, Sakura rejoiced inside, her plan psyche him out was working!

"Chapter nineteen, Profiling suspects?" Syaoran asked chuckling. What an elementary tactic, he thought.

"Did you graduate from the _Police Kindergarten_?" he mocked.

Sakura was shocked, how could he have known? Who is he? Her plan was foiled and her face showed a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Obviously her prognosis was flawed. There's more to this guy than she first imagined.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked trying to stop him from mocking her any more.

"I ask the questions here."

"At least give me your name!" she uttered in frustrated,

"Wolf"

"Little Wolf - that's what they called you..." She recalled. Any other day, Sakura would've found this humorous. However in this case, she was too tired and in a lot of pain.

"I need to find a way out of this building" Syaoran said as-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Maybe you should ask the receptionist. I'm sure she would tell you. That is if you haven't killed her already." She rolled her eyes.

Syaoran was puzzled. What is it with this wench? She doesn't know when to shut up. Ignoring her last remark, he continued,

"I know you have seen the floor plans. You know the deployments of the police outside this building. I need to get out of here without getting caught."

"Oh, so you want my help now?"

"You're going to tell me"

"But you're going to kill me anyway."

"You don't know that"

"Oh gee really? Like how the manager didn't know that you'll brutally murder him and throw him off the building?"

"I didn't kill him. It was the others."

"Others?" Sakura spat "You're all the same. Why don't you kill me now?"

"Maybe I should"

"But hah! You can't until you get the information. Hmm" Sakura pretended to think "What a dilemma. Kill me and you'll get killed anyway. I think I'm the one who has all the cards here."

Sakura smiled to herself. She had outwitted him, at least for now. She had something he wanted and like hell she was going to give it to him. She now had bargaining power and she was eager to use it to her advantage.

"How about you promise to release all the women hostages and I'll tell you the way out"

"Oh you are such a good negotiator." Syaoran said sarcastically. "How about you tell me or I'll blow your head off"

"You wouldn't" Sakura said with as much confidence as she could garner in the situation. She originally didn't want to challenge him, but she was now full of adrenalin.

She had a feeling inside that told her that he wouldn't kill her. However, much to Sakura's disappointment, he took out his gun from his back pocket and pressed the muzzle against her temple.

"The police have all the exits covered, except for one. You'll never be able to find it without my help." Sakura said desperately

"Sir, it's time."

Syaoran glared daggers at the man who just enter the room. He hated to be interrupted during an interrogation. He was sure Sakura was just about to crack and tell him everything. It annoyed him to no end.

He roughly took the phone off the man and who hastily retreated.

"Captain Wong, have you got what I want?"

"Yes, but let me talk to Sakura first!"

Syaoran lifted the phone next to Sakura ear.

"Talk!" he commanded Sakura.

It was so sudden Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Uhh, captain? Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"Sakura? Sakura! Is that really you? Are you hurt?"

Unfortunately, Sakura was no longer the listener.

"Captain Wong. Is the helicopter on the roof right this moment?"

"Not yet, uhh, Mr Wolf, you see, it is very hard, I mean we're getting-"

Syaoran knew this would happen.

"No need to explain, Captain. We had an agreement. You couldn't uphold your end of the bargain in time. I completely understand. And I'm sure Sakura will understand"

"Hey wait, what-"

Syaoran aim his gun at Sakura's forehead, made sure the phone was in hearing range and said to his victim,

"It was nice meeting you, Sakura" He said in a solemn tone. Sakura squinted her eyes shut and looked away, waiting for the inevitable. She really thought he was different from the others, but she now knew she was wrong. "Goodbye, beautiful world." She whispered as a tear dropped from her cheeks.

vvvv vvvv vvvv

Multiple gunshots were heard from the other end of the line. As Captain Wong dropped the phone, stunned in place, tears gathered in his eyes.

He had failed her.

eeee eeee eeee

-

Please review!

20/06/2005

Updated 20/5/2006


End file.
